All is Fair in Love and War
by LoveLife45
Summary: Namine nice, intelligent, sweet, down-to-earth. Xion mean, intelligent, and spoiled. Namine worked hard to go to Twilight Academy until she caught the attention of Roxas. Xion would do anything to make Namine suffer. Uh-oh! RoxasNamine and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

LL: I'm back! Oh my goodness, it has been a very long time, since I've been on here. I finally have my motivation to write new stories. Yay! Anyway, on to the chapter and tell me what you think. Oh wait, this will be the prologue. Just tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters. Square Enix does and by the way, I wish they can hurry up with the game Kingdom Hearts III already. I love the side games and all, but still. Haha!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- Naminé and Xion <strong>

"Naminé," said a woman who is in her mid-thirties with long, straight blonde hair.

"Yes, mom?" replied Naminé who just finished cleaning her room came downstairs and wanted to know what her mother want, who was sitting on a chair and eating.

"You know how much you wanted to go to Twilight Academy for, so long, right?" asked her mother who was still eating. Naminé nodded and knew something was up and was getting all excited. "Well, your father and I decided that you will be going to Twilight Academy."

"Oh my gosh! Really?" exclaimed Naminé jumping up and down in her excited mood. "Thank you, so much, mom!" Naminé went up to her mom and hugged her real tight and told her she will give one to dad later on.

"You'll start school in three weeks, so you better get your things ready," said Naminé's mom getting up from her chair, going to the kitchen, and putting her plate in the sink.

"All right, mom I will," said Naminé about to turn around and going all the way back to her room in a very happy mood.

"Oh, and Naminé?" called her mom.

"Yes?" replied Naminé and turned to her mom.

"Don't forget that you're going to be wearing a school uniform," said her mom.

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about that," said Naminé sarcastically heading to the stairs. Naminé did want to go to Twilight Academy, but isn't excited to wear school uniforms. She didn't exactly like to wear uniforms.

Twilight Academy was the top number one school in Twilight Town; it is an ordinary high school, but very hard school to get into, and a private school. Naminé dreamed on going to that school, since she already went to school at Twilight Town High School. Naminé didn't like it at all and wanted to switch schools and begged her parents, so much because she heard so many people accomplished so much and it was also a way for her to get a scholarship and go to Sunset Hill University, which is also a very hard school get into because of people wanting to go there and very competitive. In Twilight Academy there are lot of talented people in music, art, and photography. Naminé couldn't wait to go meet some new people and get that scholarship she always dreamed of.

* * *

><p>A girl with short, black-hair who is around the age of sixteen was lying on a lawn chair, getting some sun, until a guy with long, flaming red-hair who was much older than her opened the sliding door.<p>

"Xion, someone is on the telephone and is asking for you," said the boy handing the telephone to her.

"Who the heck is calling me at a time like this? Axel, can you tell them I'm busy here," said Xion sighing and rolling her eyes not bothering to even get up to get the telephone. Axel rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, Roxas I think my little sister here is too busy to talk on the phone at the moment," Axel said on the phone. When Xion heard Roxas' name she bolted right up from her lawn chair and went up to Axel right away and snatched the phone from him. "Boy, Xion you didn't have to snatch the phone from me. All you had to do was just tell me to give it to you or you could've gotten it from me a little while ago."

"Shut up, Axel. I didn't know it was Roxas until you said his name. If you would've told me earlier it was him then maybe I would've gotten the phone," said Xion covering the mouthpiece of the phone. "Now, get back inside. I don't want you listening to my conversation." Axel rolled his eyes again and went back inside the house and Xion uncovered the mouthpiece of the phone and started talking.

"Hey, Roxas," said Xion sitting back down on her lawn chair, so happy to hear his voice on the phone.

"Hey, Xion."

"What's up, Roxas? Why did you call me?"

"Just bored," replied Roxas.

"Oh, really did you want to hang out or something?" asked Xion trying to keep comfortable on her lawn chair.

"I can't I'm still grounded."

"Grounded? Roxas what did you do this time? You didn't try to shoplift something again?"

"No, not this time," replied Roxas.

"Oh, okay."

"Hey, school starts in three weeks."

"Yeah, I know I can't wait. Larxene, Rikku, Yuna, and I are going to go shopping before first day of school."

"Um…Xion why are you four going shopping you guys know we wear school uniforms."

"I know, Roxas, but we are shopping for bags for school. You know as in to carry our books and stuff. The other bag I had last year is so last year."

"Oh."

"Yeah, are you excited, Roxas?"

"Not really. It's going to be the same year like last time."

"Roxas, you're the most popular guy in school. Why would you say that? It's going to be different. Trust me."

"Yeah, whatever you say, Xion. Hey, I have to go, Xion."

"Oh, all right, bye."

"Bye, Xion."

After Xion hung up the phone, she got up, and went inside. Xion thought what she said to Roxas about it's going to be a different year. She thinks it will be and everything is going to change because of Xion being the most popular girl in school; she knew this year is going to be different.

_This year will change and I know for sure I will make that happen and I will make Roxas my boyfriend for this year too. _Xion thought going to the kitchen and making herself a glass of lemonade.

* * *

><p>LL: Hm? I know this chapter is short, but I made it that way, it's kind of like a prologue. [: Anyway, tell me what you think about the chapter. I'll try to update my story more often, but can't promise you that because I've been busy with my second year of college and everything. Okay, review please. Oh yeah, I don't mind any flames or anything. Just be honest and tell what you think, so I can improve on my writing. [:<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

LL: Here is the next chapter. [: Also, thank you to my three reviewers. I appreciate it. [:

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. Square Enix does. T_T

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- Shopping<strong>

It was a bright, sunny day and Naminé woke up feeling in a very good mood today. When she got up from bed, she went to the bathroom, took off her clothes, and showered. After, her shower, going to her room and changed; she went downstairs and decided cooked some pancakes.

"Naminé, you're up already?" asked her mom who just walked in the kitchen still in her pajamas.

"Yes, mom I am. It's a beautiful morning and decided to do wake up early," replied Naminé flipping the pancake in the pan, when it turned brown, Naminé put the pancake on a plate, and put the batter in the pan.

"Awe, that's nice of you dear," said her mom going to the coffeemaker to make coffee for herself.

"I know and after this I'm going to be cleaning the house," said Naminé turning off the stove, putting the pan in the sink, and fixed the table for her and her mom.

"Again? Naminé, dear I appreciate the help and all, but don't you think you should get out of the house?" asked her mom getting out a mug from the cabinet and pouring the coffee from the coffeemaker in the mug.

"What do you mean?" asked Naminé sitting down on the table as her mom followed her to the table and sat down. As they sat down, Naminé took two pancakes put it on her plate, poured some syrup on it, and cut the pancakes with her fork.

"I mean you've been helping me clean the house all this summer, but you haven't gotten out of the house only when you go to the grocery stores to buy food, but I haven't seen you actually get some time for yourself at all," replied her mom sipping her coffee. "Besides, today you should take a break and let me do that. Go to the mall and buy something for yourself."

"Mom, I already have my school supplies ready and everything. I don't need anything else," said Naminé still eating her pancakes.

"I know that, but you should buy yourself some new clothes or some new school shoes, since your other shoes are worn out. School starts in two days, so you should buy some new clothes and also tomorrow is your enrollment."

"It's okay, mom I can just clean my shoes. " Naminé said finishing up her food and getting up to put the plate in the sink.

"No, Naminé just get out of the house for today and just get out and have time for yourself," said her mom getting up from her chair, going to her purse, getting out her wallet, and got out $40. "Here is some money." Naminé looked at her, but didn't want to take it at all.

"No, it's okay," said Naminé not taking the money.

"Naminé, just take it," said her mom going up to her and putting it in Naminé's hand, but Naminé pushed it back and refused. "Come on, just go on to the mall and shop for today." Naminé still refused, but then thought about it. She did need some new clothes for her first day, since they haven't ordered her school uniform, yet.

"Okay, fine I'll go to the mall today," said Naminé smiling at her mom and taking the money out her mom's hand.

"Okay, good now go," said her mom.

"Hey, I'm not going, yet until I'm finished here in the kitchen and then I'll get ready and get my purse," said Naminé.

"Okay, then." Naminé's mom laughed sitting back to her chair and finishing her coffee.

* * *

><p>At Xion's house, four people were sitting at a table, eating table breakfast together, and talking about plans for this upcoming year.<p>

"So, Xion classes will be starting soon. What are your plans for the school year?" asked a man who is in his mid-thirties with short, brown-hair and looking at Xion.

"Well, dad, I'm going to be on the honor," replied Xion looking at her dad and smiled.

"That's it, honor?" asked her dad who was sipping his coffee.

"First honor, of course. Be the top number one student, be in the scholarship program, graduate high school, and be the lead valedictorian," replied Xion who was finishing up her eating her scrambled eggs.

"That's my girl," smiled her dad.

"What will be my reward when if I am the lead valedictorian?" asked Xion.

"Well, you get good grades in school, get a good education, enter a good university, and have a bright future. That's your reward," replied her dad still sipping his coffee.

"That's it?" asked Xion who gave her dad a dirty look.

"Your daddy is just joking. Of course, we will reward you with all your hard work," said her mom putting her hand on her husband's arm and giving him a look and then smiled at Xion.

"Thanks, Ma," said Xion smiling at both of her parents and finished up the rest of her food on her plate. Axel, on the other hand, didn't even care about their conversation. He tuned and acted like he didn't they weren't even there, so he just ate his food until it's gone and put his plate in the sink.

* * *

><p>At <em>Twilight Town Metro Center, <em>Naminé was looking around until she saw a very cute bracelet that caught her eye at the jewelry counter. She went up to the counter, took the bracelet from the rack, put it on her wrist, and smiled.

"Are you going to be buying that bracelet?" asked a woman with long, black-hair who appeared right in front of her and smiled.

"No, I was just looking. It's cute bracelet, but I was here to buy shoes and besides I don't have enough money," replied Naminé putting the bracelet back on the rack.

"Oh, the shoe section is right over there," said the woman pointing behind her.

"Thank you, miss," said Naminé smiling at her and then heading over to the shoe section and went up to the shelf. "Right, time to buy me some shoes," Naminé told herself. Roxas was looking around and was near the jewelry counter.

"Ay, sir. Do you want to buy a bracelet for your girlfriend?" asked the woman who was right behind the jewelry counter that talked to Naminé before. Roxas just shook his head and didn't even bother to answer her.

"Hey, Tifa. This woman here needs help," said a woman. Tifa got away from the counter and helped a person who needed assistance. As Naminé found the shoes she was looking for, she turned around, saw Roxas who was near the jewelry counter, saw him take the bracelet out of the rack, and put it in his pocket. Roxas saw her gave her a smile and put his fingers to his lips and was walking away to look at clothes. Naminé saw just looked at him, put back her shoes, and went up to him.

"Hey, are you crazy or something?" asked Naminé, but Roxas put his fingers to his lips again.

"Wait, Yuffie. Where is that bracelet that was here before?" cried Tifa who was freaking out and looking through the rack. Naminé and Roxas turned around and saw Tifa still looking for the bracelet.

"Hey, you, miss," said Tifa looking at Naminé. Naminé looked at Roxas again and walked towards Tifa. "Did you take the bracelet?"

"You mean the bracelet I was looking at? I put it back, right? You saw me put it back," replied Naminé, but Tifa didn't believe Naminé and went up to Naminé.

"Guard, guard!" yelled Tifa who was in front of Naminé.

"Wait, miss, what are you doing?" asked Naminé looking at Tifa. "I'm telling the truth. I didn't take the bracelet."

A guy who was tall with who long, black-hair with a scar on his face and an eye patch on his right eye, went up to Tifa and Naminé. "What's the problem you two?"

"The bracelet from that rack is gone." Tifa replied.

"Wait, that guy was right there. I wasn't the only one near the jewelry counter," cried Naminé as she pointed to Roxas.

"Wait, I was here the whole time," said Roxas looking at Tifa. "I don't know what bracelet you guys are talking about."

"Oh yeah, he was there too. Let's check for the bracelet on both of them," said Tifa going up to Naminé.

"Go ahead," said the guard and Naminé at the same time and Naminé not being bothered by it.

"Let me check your bag, sir," ordered the guard going up to Roxas.

"What are you guys doing? I already told you guys that I didn't take the bracelet," exclaimed Roxas again as the guard went up to him taking his bag to check for the bracelet. "I didn't say you can go ahead to check my bag and pockets for the bracelet."

As Tifa was looking through Naminé's purse, Naminé looked at him, crossed her arms. "Oh, get over it and just let him check your pockets and bag and stop complaining. It seems like you're hiding something if you keep talking like that." Roxas just looked at her as Naminé turned around and got her bag from Tifa. Naminé raised her arms, so Tifa can check through her pockets for the bracelet. Naminé turned around and looked at Roxas. The guard was finished looking through Roxas' bag and put the backpack and told Roxas to raise his arms, so he can check through his hoodie pockets and jean pockets. Roxas had a worried look on his face.

"Okay, you're good to go," said Tifa after she was done checking Namné's pockets. Naminé was walking away, but turned around to Roxas, who was still being checked by the guard and Roxas still having a worried look on his face. She just stood there and felt sorry for him and knew she couldn't leave him like this. She looked at Tifa, looked at the crowds of people, and had a plan.

"Oh, isn't that Demyx the famous sitar player?" yelled Naminé acting excited pointing at the crowd. Everyone including the guard in the store heard and started looking for him through the crowd. "He's over there!" Naminé cried still pointing distracting the crowd and the crowd being excited by what Naminé did. Roxas took the bracelet out of his pocket and threw the bracelet to the jewelry counter.

"That's not Demyx," said Tifa looking at Naminé and looked at the guard who went back to Roxas to check for the bracelet again.

"Ma'am the bracelet the bracelet isn't in his pockets or in his bag," said the guard looking at Tifa.

"See, I told you I didn't have the bracelet," said Roxas and looked at Naminé who was looking and now walking away. Roxas kept staring at her and Naminé turned around and looked at him and turned around again. Roxas stared at her until he saw her going to the shoe section. Roxas decided to follow her and walked up to her. As Naminé put back the shoe she was looking at, she walked away, but someone blocked her path, and saw Roxas in front of her.

"You again?" asked Naminé smiling at him.

"I didn't like what you did there," said Roxas.

"You're welcome," said Naminé about to walk right past him, but got stopped by Roxas who said wait, put both hands on her arms, and pushed her gently in front of him again.

"You want me to thank you to you?" questioned Roxas and Naminé giving him a glare.

"Well, yeah I just saved your butt from getting caught," replied Naminé.

"I would've gotten away with it if you didn't catch me."

"Why are you getting mad at me that?"

"No reason, but still. How about you? Why were you looking at the bracelet?"

"Well, it was cute, but I didn't have the money. I would rather wait until I have the money unlike some other people who would steal the bracelet." Roxas was looking at her until he heard what she just said.

"Hey, I didn't ask for your help," said Roxas and Naminé rolling her eyes. Roxas walked away, turned around and gave her face, and turned back around.

"Hey, you didn't say thank you, jerk," yelled Naminé. Roxas turned around again to Naminé pointing his fingers to his eyes and then at Naminé's. Naminé raised up her fist acting like she wanted to punch him. Roxas laughed and walked away. "Man, that guy is a jerk." Naminé told herself, crossing her arms, and giving glares on his back.

* * *

><p>LL: Wow that took a while. I hoped you liked the chapter. Review please. [:<p> 


End file.
